


Holding On

by elementalv



Category: TV Commericials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

PC looked on in hopeless longing as Mac and Digital Camera met up with Photo Printer. It didn't seem all that long ago when Mac was insulated from everyone else, speaking only to others from his closeknit family.

Everything was different now. No longer standoffish, Mac regularly hooked up with new companions. Mac tried to introduce them to PC, but PC found it difficult at times to speak their language. Happily, he and Mac could still communicate, but he wondered how long it would be before some vast, unnamed evil broke them apart.

PC held Mac tight and hoped for the best.


End file.
